The present invention is directed to pop-up handle assemblies mounted to a member used to access a closed space such as a tonneau cover of a pick-up truck, and in particular to an assembly having a housing with dual longitudinal bores therein, one for carrying a pop-up handle and the other for carrying a depressible keylock cylinder.
This invention provides an improvement over the pop-up handle assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,976 to Larsen [hereinafter xe2x80x9c""976 patentxe2x80x9d], the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The ""976 patent discloses a depressible key-plug that is mounted in a T-handle. A key is inserted to unlock the key-plug, thus allowing it to function as a depressible button. Upon depression of the button, the T-handle pops to an open position. In the open position, the T-handle is rotated in order to drivingly rotate a drive-bar which controls the position of a latch.
One problem with this key-plug is that both the cam slide and lock pin 50 shift with the pop-open movement of the handle. Over time, the tiny catch portion of the lock pin will wear out with this movement. Another problem is that when the handle as well as its lock pin and stop pin 52 are shifted outwardly to the position in FIG. 2C of the ""976 patent under the action of spring 58, there is a tendency for tiny spring 68 to become dislodged after repeated abrupt outward extensions of the handle. Furthermore, during cold weather conditions, sticking or freezing up of the lock cylinder could impede the entire operation of the handle assembly. Finally, the mounting panel, being generally rectangular in shape, is suitable for rigidly mounting the assembly only onto flat surfaces and not onto contoured surfaces.
It is an object of the present invention to avoid the disadvantages of the prior art by relocating the lock cylinder in the housing away from the pop-up handle.
In particular, the pop-up handle assembly includes a mounting panel that is generally T-shaped because this configuration is especially advantageous for rigidly attaching the assembly on support surfaces that are contoured. A housing is supported by the mounting panel. A sleeve is rotatably supported within the housing and includes a first bore therein. A shaft is drivingly connected to the sleeve. A pop-up handle is movable longitudinally between locked and open positions relative to the sleeve. Furthermore, a driving connection established between the sleeve and the handle permits the handle to move longitudinally within the first bore while maintaining a rotatable driving connection between the sleeve and the handle. The handle and the mounting panel include interengagable portions which prevent rotation of the handle when in locked position. Spring means biases the handle towards open position.
The housing also includes a second bore therein. A depressible lock cylinder is slidably and rotatably disposed within the second bore. By having these dual bores disposed along generally parallel longitudinal axes and offset laterally from one another, movement of the handle occurs within one bore while operation of the lock cylinder occurs in the other bore. This configuration is advantageous because the pop-open movement of the handle no longer causes wear-and-tear upon retaining components as in the prior art. Since the lock cylinder of the present invention is supported within a different bore than the handle, the lock cylinder is provided with its own separate return spring which avoids any sticking or freezing up of the lock cylinder.
Retaining means are provided to keep the handle in locked position and to prevent the spring from urging the handle toward open position. Additionally, means are provided for operating the retaining means upon depression of the lock cylinder for releasing the retaining means and for permitting the handle to move to open position under the influence of the spring means. This includes cam surfaces and biasing springs. Since this configuration is no longer carried by the handle, the present invention specifically avoids dislodgement of springs as in the prior art due to repeated abrupt outward movement of the handle. Instead, the cam surfaces and biasing springs do not move outwardly with the handle during the pop-up shifting movement of the handle.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent from the drawings and specification which follows.